


Introducing Me

by SeinnyaShizuka



Series: The one who captived, hawk, and ruby. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! College, F/M, FTV, Fem! Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, bhay, bukan maso yang jelas, genderbend akashi, happy birthday sei, kazusei, kazusei memang alay maafkan, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao tahu, bahwa kisahnya ini tidaklah lebih bagus dari drama roman picisan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya di tengah malam, tapi, kalau boleh jujur; ekspresi perempuan itu memang menggemaskan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> AU!College  
>  [np: Introducing Me – Nick Jonas]
> 
> [NOTE:  
> Ahem, jadi--  
> saya tahu ini telat, cuma ya, saya gabisa tahan untuk ga buat ini.  
> VIVA KAZUSEI.  
> oke, maafkan kalo alay /sujud/ /kembali nyebur ke lautan maso midoaka/]

 

“Shin-chan, Shin-chan… Kenalin dong…”

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau mau kenalan, gerak sendiri, _nanodayo_. Dia nggak gigit, kok." 

Takao merenggut kesal. 

Payah. Rasanya, ia menjadi teman Midorima, yang sudah kenal dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya selama tiga hari belakangan ini benar-benar rugi. 

Seharusnya, teman itu, ya, saling membantu, kan? Apalagi mereka teman baik, sudah menjadi partner yang tidak terpisahkan sejak SMA, apa sih, bahasa kerennya— sohib? Ya, paling tidak, untuk urusan asmara, atau cinta monyet, boleh lah, menjadi agenda harian, tahunan, atau agenda beralokasi waktu abstrak, tergantung situasi dan hati, bisa dibantu dengan sukarela dan senang hati. 

Tapi—

"Ayo dong, Shin-channnn. Kan dia satu institusi perguruan musik denganmuuuuu."

Takao terus merengek-rengek, tidak peduli tempat, karena sejatinya, mereka tengah mendekam di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya hanya Midorima sih, Takao hari ini jadi parasit yang terus mengekorinya ke mana-mana, cuma karena hal itu. 

Buku yang suka diejek Takao sebagai _bantal_ karena ketebalannya itu, ditutup. 

"Cerewet. Kenalan saja apa susahnya, _nanodayo_?" 

Midorima benar-benar terlihat jengkel— halo, ia tengah dihantui ujian blok fisiologi dalam dua hari, dan Takao masih saja mengejar-ngejar, memohon-mohon akan suatu hal yang menurut Midorima bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh Takao, apalagi dia adalah seseorang yang _ekstrovert_. 

"Kan, aku malu."

Midorima ingin melempar wajah Takao yang ditekuk dengan sengaja, bibir yang dikerucutkan itu sepertinya asik sekali kalau dihantam dengan buku bersampul karton dengan gambar anatomi tubuh manusia yang sangat dibenci Takao. 

Malu. 

Adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak Takao sekali.

Kalau di dunia ini ada kamus mengenai eksistensi seorang Takao Kazunari, pasti kata tadi adalah sekian dari serentetan deskripsi yang bisa ditaruh di halaman paling belakang kamus; di bagian khusus untuk kata-kata yang sudah invalid, layaknya ejaan yang disempurnakan yang terus berevolusi. Pasti kata tadi bisa disandangkan dengan ejaan tahun jadul yang sudah tidak berlaku, bersamaan dengan kata "pendiam", "gugup", serta kata-kata lain yang kalau Midorima bisa simpulkan dengan satu kalimat singkat—

_Takao orang paling sok kenal di dunia._

_Hah._

Tapi memang, eksistensi seseorang yang telah membuat Takao uring-uringan ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki pesona unik. 

Terlalu unik, sampai bisa menarik hati Takao yang sempat disangka homo oleh Midorima, karena lebih suka menggosip soal lelaki ketimbang perempuan (bukan berarti Midorima mesum lho ya, suka bergosip soal perempuan). 

-x-

 

Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Shuutoku, Takao memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di _Tokyo International University_ , memilih Ilmu Komunikasi sebagai panduannya untuk meniti masa depan— pernah seseorang bertanya; kenapa ia tidak memilih Hubungan Internasional saja, berhubung bahasa asingnya lumayan jago, Takao hanya menjawab, kalau ia lebih suka berkomunikasi dengan dunia internasional tidak dalam hal politik. 

Ia memilih jalur yang berbeda dengan Midorima— merantau ke Prefektur Saitama, walau wilayahnya menetap sekarang masih termasuk dalam lingkup wilayah _Greater Tokyo Area_ , dan hanya berjarak sekitar 15-30 kilometer dari pusat Tokyo. Meninggalkan Midorima sendirian, terjebak dengan kekroditan Tokyo setiap harinya, karena jalur pendidikan yang ia pilih, Universitas Tokyo sebagai tempat ia bernaung, dan Pendidikan Kedokteran Umum adalah jurusan yang ia ambil. 

Sudah berkuliah di tempat yang berbeda— lantas, kenapa Takao merengek-rengek meminta ketemu dengan Midorima di Perpustakaan Pusat Tokyo? 

Katanya sih, sesuatu yang penting. 

Midorima— memiliki _mindset_ yang terlalu polos untuk seseorang yang telah mengenal Takao selama tiga tahun, malah mengiyakan dan benar-benar menganggap hal yang akan didiskusikan adalah sesuatu yang serius. 

Taunya—

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak mau secara langsung, berkenalanlah melalui musik. Sei suka sekali dengan musik."

“Hah?”

"Pikir sendiri," ujar Midorima sambil mengambil kembali buku super tebal itu, dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 

"Sei itu bukan perempuan yang merepotkan. Hanya sedikit—ribet? Ah ya, pokoknya kau akan tahu sendiri kalau berhasil kenalan dengannya," ujar Midorima, kali ini, tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung berbalik, meninggalkan Takao yang berteriak frustasi, mengenai betapa tidak setia kawannya Midorima.

Biarlah, nanti juga akan diam sendiri, entah karena capek atau ditegur oleh ibu-ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang super galak itu. 

Midorima tersenyum kecil.

Kalau mau, ia bisa kok, jadi _mak-comblang_. Tapi, ia sedang ingin mempermainkan Takao sebentar. 

Toh, Takao tidak tahu kan, kalau yang ia galaukan beberapa hari ini sudah tertarik kepadanya melalui cerita-cerita yang Midorima tumpahkan (atau keluhkan?) karena kehidupan SMAnya yang sangat abstrak sejak bertemu Takao. 

-x-

Takao melihatnya pertama kali, ketika unit kegiatan mahasiswa musik klasik melakukan kegiatan perdananya sebagai pembuka dari semester baru yang dimulai di musim semi. 

Ia adalah seorang gadis berperawakan kecil. Kalau tidak mengenakan jas almamater hitam, pasti Takao bisa salah kira, ada siswa SMA kesasar di tempat ini. 

Surai merahnya tertata rapi; membiarkan kemerahan serupa rubi menjuntai di punggung. Cukup dengan sedikit jepitan yang merapikan rambut-rambut di sisi wajah, menyisakan poni bernaung di wajah tirus itu, ah, ia benar-benar anggun. 

Tubuh mungilnya seolah-olah tergencet, oleh banyaknya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sepertinya sangat ingin menyaksikan orkestra dari klub ini, entah karena memang niatan untuk bergabung, atau hanya kurang kerjaan, sama seperti dirinya (tapi begini-begini, Takao memang berkeinginan untuk bergabung, _lho)_. 

Tapi ia tetap bersikap tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kekesalan atau raut iritasi di parasnya. 

Bibirnya yang memang memiliki bentuk yang bagus, tetap menunjukkan sedikit lengkung di sudut-sudutnya, padahal yang bersangkutan sedang tidak tersenyum. Sesekali, menggumamkan permisi kepada kerumunan mahasiswa yang sama saja seperti domba tanpa gembala, untuk mencapai sebuah kursi, mungkin titik yang paling bagus, untuk menonton orkestra.

Takao tahu, bahwa kisahnya ini tidaklah lebih bagus dari drama roman picisan yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya di tengah malam, tapi, kalau boleh jujur; ekspresi perempuan itu memang menggemaskan. 

Bagaimana ia berusaha untuk menahan senyum, menahan rasa senang yang meluap-luap, dan mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sekuat mungkin— itu semua terlihat manis di mata Takao. Dan di sepanjang pertunjukannya; otaknya tanpa sengaja ia paksa untuk membagi konsentrasi. 

Untuk menikmati gubahan dari simfoni Franz Liszt, serta memperhatikan bagaimana jemari langsing itu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh, sembari menggunakan momen tersebut, untuk tersenyum.

Aih, mungkin ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. 

-x-

Takao yang tengah dimabuk asmara, langsung meraih ponselnya malam itu, dan merecoki pesan masuk surel Midorima dengan berbagai kicauan mengenai betapa bahagianya ia hari ini, setelah kemarin cukup kelelahan keliling kampus dan serangkaian kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa baru yang berpusat pada pengenalan lingkungan universitas.

Mengetik sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat Midorima berjengit ngeri di seberang sana, Takao memang benar-benar tengah kasmaran. 

_"Tau nggak Shin-chan. Rasanya, aku seperti menemukan peri yang turun dari khayangan. Aduhh, Shin-channnn aku bahagia sekaliiiiii, rasanya, kalau cewek itu adalah orang yang minta ojek gerobak padaku, akan aku layani sepenuh hatiii /o/"_

_"Hm, sebentar Bakao, kau kuliah di Universitas Internasional Tokyo-- kan? Mungkin aku kenal dengan 'bidadari'mu itu."_

Kemudian, setelah melakukan pertukaran surel selama satu jam hingga jarum jam menunjuk pukul dua belas tengah malam, Takao langsung menjerit kegirangan dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergelung di bawah selimut, sembari menikmati foto-foto yang kirimin Midorima tadi, yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk memastikan apakah orang yang dimaksud adalah kenalannya atau bukan.

Tapi, sepertinya foto-foto itu memiliki dampak lebih bagi Takao, yang katanya baru habis kejatuhan anugrah terindah dari surga.

Akashi Seijuurou, delapan belas tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan Hubungan Internasional, memiliki keterikatan akan biola, rekan Midorima di bawah naungan sebuah lembaga pembelajaran musik.

Memiliki julukan baru, setelah sekian julukan bertajuk cerdas, jenius, dan hal-hal bersifat akademis lainnya; diberikan khusus oleh Takao malam itu. 

_Bidadari._

Kacangan banget, ya. 

-x-

Takao mengerutkan dahinya, masih kesal dengan Midorima yang terkesan _php_ , baik di awal, menyatakan bahwa ia kenal baik dengan bidadarinya, si Sei itu, kemudian, ekspektasi Takao kalau Midorima akan membantunya _pdkt_ , atau apalah istilahnya untuk mengenal Sei lebih lanjut, hancur total. 

Midorima menduakannya dengan ujian blok— oh, ngomong-ngomong, Midorima sudah punya kekasih, jangan salah. Jadi ini namanya apa? Menigakan? 

Ia keluar perpustakaan dengan perasaan dongkol; tidak dapat pencerahan, yang ada malah dapat dampratan gratis dari nenek-nenek cerewet itu. Huh. 

Mana ia sudah mengorbankan hari Minggunya yang berharga lagi, untuk bangun pagi dan berangkat dengan kereta paling pagi ke Tokyo— ah, sudahlah. Selagi masih di sini, ada baiknya ia berkunjung ke rumah, sekedar bermain dengan adiknya, atau hanya numpang tidur, karena semalaman ia sama sekali tidak tidur setelah bidadarinya itu menghampirinya ke alam mimpi. 

Sayangnya; mimpi itu hanya bertahan sekitar satu atau dua jam, Takao lupa. 

Mungkin kode, kalau ia memang harus kenalan sendiri dengan Akashi Seijuurou. 

Kalau melalui Midorima, pasti yang menghampiri mimpinya kemarin adalah seorang calon dokter berambut hijau, yang akan membuatnya insomnia juga— insomnia mimpi buruk didatangi wortel berjalan. 

-x-

"Ya, gunakan saja kesempatan itu. Lagipula. Orkestramu itu akan melakukan camp untuk latihan, selama seminggu kan? Cukup!"

Kali ini konsultasi dilakukan bertiga.

Takao, Midorima, dan Momoi (dia datang karena kekasihnya langsung meneleponnya dengan horor di tengah malam ketika Takao mengiriminya pesan lagi, setelah sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu ia campakkan di perpustakaan pusat, untuk bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu menyangkut Akashi). 

Yang dipilih adalah sebuah kafe dengan ornamen ala Eropa di dinding, dan cinderamata khas Belanda yang terpajang manis, ditata artistik di setiap sudut ruangan. 

Ketiganya duduk di pojokan; sengaja memilih sofa sebagai pijakan, dan membiarkan Takao duduk sendiri, sementara keduanya duduk berdampingan di hadapan seorang pemuda yang lagi kasmaran, entah maksudnya mau men _judge_ , atau bagaimana. 

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah berbicara dengannya selama ini, Bakao?"

Takao hanya nyengir, mengabaikan Midorima yang mengomel, lebih memilih untuk memainkan miniatur kincir angin dan mengandai-andaikan kalau ia tengah berada di sana; di tengah hamparan rumput hijau, menikmati sejuknya angin Belanda dan membiarkan warna-warni tulip; kuning, merah, violet, memanjakan abu metaliknya. Mungkin lebih asyik lagi kalau ia bisa bersantai seperti itu sambil membawa gitar, melantunkan lagu-lagu klasik atau lagu-lagu pop modern yang masih mengandung unsur petikan gitar solo yang halus,  dan mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuurou di sampingnya—

"...kao! Ba..... Kao!" 

"Hah," sialan benar suara Midorima menghancurkan khayalan penenang jiwanya, "apa?" 

"Jangan _hah_ dan _apa_ , padaku, Bakao. Kau sudah pernah—" 

"Shin-chan,” panggil Takao dengan ekspresi datar.  “ _Boro-boro_ ngapa-ngapain, kenalan saja belum. Tapi, kayaknya aku sudah dapat wangsit, jadi— terima kasih untuk waktunya!"

Takao melesat pergi, sambil menggumamkan bagaimana ia harus siap-siap untuk kamp besok, dari segi barang bawaan dan mental. Mengundang decak keheranan dari Midorima dan kikikan geli dari Momoi, saking ling-lungnya Takao hanya karena seorang perempuan yang ditaksir sejak pandangan pertama.

“Hei, tadi aku tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang porno dengan Takao, lho.”

“Biarin saja Midorin. Omongan Takao-kun makin ke sini memang makin ambigu.” 

-x-

Hari pertama adalah hari yang paling santai, dan melelahkan di saat bersamaan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, kemudian menurunkan barang bersama-sama, dan mencari nama mereka dari sederetan daftar kamar dan penghuninya yang ditempel di beberapa tempat sekaligus, bertujuan agar para mahasiswa tidak berdesak-desakan, mereka masih harus berkumpul bersama untuk makan malam (dan makanannya cukup enak. Hei, Takao awalnya tidak berekspektasi lebih untuk masalah pangan di acara seperti ini), dan mengadakan sejenis pertemuan teknis untuk membicarakan agenda-agenda mereka dalam tujuh hari ke depan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, ketika mereka semua dibubarkan oleh pelatih laki-laki yang tampaknya sudah mencapai kepala empat itu. Takao tidak langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk, atau bercengkrama dengan rekan sekamarnya yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu namanya—Sakurai, atau sebangsanya, begitu. Suka dijuluki _‘Jamur Minta Maaf’_ , yang jelas.

Tidak juga berkumpul bersama teman-teman seangkatannya yang sepertinya berencana untuk menggelar nonton bareng konser _Mozarteum Orchestra of Salzburg,_ salah satu orkestra terkenal dari Austria , di ruangan besar (sepertinya ruang rapat) yang sudah disewa oleh kampus mereka sebagai salah satu fasilitas untuk latihan. Masih dengan celana panjang melekat di kedua tungkai kakinya, ia berjalan menuju pinggiran danau. Menemukan sebuah titik yang dirasa cukup nyaman untuk duduk, dengan penerangan yang sekiranya tidak akan membuatnya kebalakan kalau mau mencari jalan pulang, dan membiarkan embusan angin musim dingin menerpanya, kaus berkerah _v-neck_ miliknya nampaknya bukan pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Menenteng sebuah gitar klasik kepunyaannya (sengaja ia bawa, jangan bertanya bagaimana _rempongnya_ ia membawa gitar, _cello,_ dan koper bersamaan) karena ia yakin, dalam seminggu ini akan ada waktu-waktu jeda yang cocok untuk merenung sambil memetik gitar—atau mengkhayalkan khayalan yang sama dengan apa yang memenuhi pikirannya sebelum berangkat ke sini—), ia menjejak, dan menemukan sebuah kursi taman yang tampak sedikit basah.

Takao lekas membiarkan tubuhnya mendapat sanggaan. Pemandangan malam tepi danau memang sangat indah. Lampu-lampu yang mulai naik, menghiasi malam dari Metropolitan Tokyo yang memang tidak pernah tidur. Terlebih, sebentar lagi Natal akan tiba. Lampu-lampu bernuansa merah dan hijau juga banyak terpampang di toko-toko aksesoris. Padahal itu adalah salah satu contoh polusi cahaya— menyembunyikan estetika alam dan bintang-bintang tampaknya seperti memakan gaji buta setiap malam di atas langit Tokyo, tapi, entah kenapa, mereka semua terlihat seperti sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang tengah bergerombol, membiarkan orang lain tahu, bahwa di situlah mereka bermarkas, dan berlomba-lomba untuk saling memamerkan kemampuan uniknya yang bisa memikat banyak orang di malam hari, walau mereka terinjak-injak di siang hari karena tubuhnya yang sama saja seperti serangga penganggu.

Di sini, ia mendapatkan keduanya. Keputusan pihak sekolah untuk menyewakan mereka _guesthouse_ yang memiliki fasilitas sebelas dua belas dengan apartemen dekat sekolahnya, memang tepat.

Tidak terlalu dekat dengan metropolitan, namun tidak juga terlalu jauh, terpelosok, sehingga untuk menggapai _kombini_ atau _mini-market h_ anya untuk sekedar membeli _snack_ malam bukan hal yang mustahil.

Suara jangkrik terdengar; ia memang sengaja memilih tempat yang paling dekat dengan danau. Sekiranya, suara-suara khas alam seperti jangkrik dan deburan arus-arus kecil yang tercipta akibat ikan-ikan yang kegirangan menyambut cahaya bulan malam itu, masih bisa terdengar.

Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengambil gitarnya dan membiarkan senar demi senar ia petik; memposisikan jari-jarinya sesuai dengan fret yang diinginkan, dan membiarkan sebuah melodi terdengar harmoni, menyatu dengan ritmik dari estetika alam danau.

-x-

“Sendirian saja?”

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Dan sosoknya, lebih membuatnya merasa ingin menampar dirinya sekeras mungkin.

Akashi Seijuurou, menghampirinya.

Aih, baru saja kemarin ia menghayal duduk berdua Akashi, sekarang sosok cantik itu benaran muncul _._

_Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba._

Gadis itu sekarang menata rambutnya dengan sebuah kuncir ekor kuda, dengan paduan setelan berwarna pastel; sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna krem, _cardigan_ putih, dan celana panjang berbahan katun warna biru muda..

Warna-warna bernuansa lembut itu membuat Akashi di mata Takao jadi semakin imut dan manis.

“Boleh aku ikut duduk?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya polos, tanpa _make up_ sedikit pun.

Takao mengangguk, sembari menyembunyikan rasa groginya (hei, ini sangat tidak dirinya sekali), dan bergeser sedikit, memberikan ruang yang lebih luas untuk Akashi duduk.

“Kenapa tidak ikut nonton?”

Takao sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk menyebut ‘ _Akashi’,_ di belakang kalimat tanya tadi, ia tidak mau disangka sok kenal oleh Akashi. _Jaim_ sedikit.

“Aku? Tidak. Aku sudah pernah menontonnya dan— kurang nyaman saja. Mungkin karena belum kenal sama semuanya,” ia tergelak anggun, “kalau Takao-kun, kenapa?”

Takao nyaris saja salto di tempat ketika Akashi menyebut namanya. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Demi koleksi _merchandise_ homo yang dimiliki adiknya di kamar—

Akashi. Tahu. Namanya.

“Ah, maaf kalau tidak sopan. Aku sudah tahu Takao-kun karena Shin suka bercerita tentangmu ketika kami latihan di tempat les,” katanya lagi, begitu Takao mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit. Mungkin Akashi berpikir Takao tengah mengumpat-ngumpat karena berani-beraninya ia berbicara langsung sebut nama tanpa perkenalan.

Takao hanya sedang jadi sasaran panah asmara, Akashi. Andai kau tahu hal itu.

“Tidak-tidak,” Takao sontak menggeleng, berusaha untuk mengusir kesalahpahaman dalam diri Akashi, “tidak apa— teman Shin-chan temanku juga.” _tapi lebih bagus kalau kamu jadi pacarku sih, Bidadari Cantikku._

“Sama sepertimu, aku sudah pernah menontonnya, itu konsernya sudah lama, kan? Sepupuku yang kebetulan ke Austria saat itu memberi rekamannya secara langsung padaku.”

“Takao-kun juga suka mereka?”

“Ya, lumayan.”

“Pantas saja, lagu yang tadi Takao-kun petik itu, _O Fortuna_ atau _Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi_ adalah lagu yang pernah mereka tampilkan, kan.”

“Hei, itu lagu kesukaanku, Akashi-san.”

Takao melihat pipi Akashi memerah. Bibirnya yang tipis, sempat terbuka, namun kembali bungkam. Sesekali, lengannya melingkari tubuhnya sendiri. Tampaknya ia kedinginan. Takao tidak tahu, aliran darah yang menghiasi meridian di bawah kulit ari Akashi itu adalah pertanda ia kedinginan, atau bagaimana Tapi, ekspresinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Takao lupakan.

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kecil. Berusaha disembunyikan dengan poninya yang sudah sedikit memanjang, gerak-geriknya persis seperti ketika Takao melihatnya pertama kali di auditorium.

Sebuah jawaban; aku juga, serta uluran tangan sambil mengucapkan nama lengkap masing-masing,  adalah pembuka dari percakapan mereka malam itu, yang terus mengalir seperti air, mengikuti alur. Perlahan-lahan, lingkup yang hanya berputar seputaran orkestra dan hal-hal berbau musik, sebagai sesuatu yang mempertemukan mereka, mendapat alurnya, lama-kelamaan menyentuh topik mengenai satu dan lain hal, serta sesuatu yang menyangkut berbagai hal tentang mereka secara spesifik.

Takao akhirnya tahu; Akashi Seijuurou adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga Akashi, memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya, sekarang tengah menepuh pendidikan untuk meraih gelar _master_ di Amerika. Katanya sih, versi laki-laki dari Akashi, namun dengan surai biru muda serta irisnya biru langit, bukannya bernuansa rubi seperti Seijuurou. Kata Seijuurou; coba saja kalau aku dan _aniki_ ditukar, sepertinya iris biru langit lebih bagus bagi seorang perempuan, aku.

Takao hanya tertawa, dan tanpa sengaja berkata; Akashi-san segini saja sudah cantik, kok.

Akashi adalah seseorang yang polos, begitulah Takao menyimpulkan, dari respon-respon yang dilontarkan gadis itu dalam percakapan mereka malam ini. Tidak ada intensi untuk menarik perhatian Takao, ataupun memaksakan suatu topik dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya menjawab seadanya, dengan jawaban yang tidak dibuat-buat, tidak berusaha untuk menjilat Takao, ataupun menyelipkan sedikit godaan dan pujian berlebihan kepadanya.

Akashi juga tanpa sengaja bercerita, bahwa ia sengaja mengincar universitas ini hanya karena ingin mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Universitas ini punya _sister-school_ di Amerika, dan Akashi adalah salah satu yang benar-benar mengincar kesempatan untuk pertukaran ke Amerika.

“Aku bosan di Jepang, sesekali ingin keliling dunia, mengetahui bagaimana s _ih_ dunia luar itu. Bagaimana rasanya kalau kita hidup di sana sebagai bagian dari masyarakat, dan bukan turis yang semata-mata hanya mencari keindahan yang hanya terkandung pada satu sudut kecil sebuah negara. Aku ingin membiarkan diriku berbaur dengan semuanya. Keindahan, suka-duka, budayanya, kekurangannya— pokoknya semuanya, Takao-kun. Maaf ya, kalau tekesan muluk-muluk dan pemimpi sekali.”

Ia menyelipkan sebuah senyum hambar, mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana, atau hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah topik lain, entah, apakah berbicara tentang salju yang tengah turun dengan damai malam ini? melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sudah mengulas habis tentang _Westlife? Secondhand Serenade?_ atau musisi-musisi lain yang kebetulan disukai oleh mereka berdua—

“Tidak kok, Sei-chan. Semua orang pasti punya mimpi seperti itu.”

Keduanya terkejut.

Takao, karena keceplosan memanggil Akashi dengan nama itu.

Akashi, karena selain Shintarou, akhirnya ada yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak memandang latar belakangnya sebagai putri dari keluarga konglomerat yang membawahi banyak perusahaan besar di Jepang.

Keduanya memerah.

“Ma-maaf! Sumpah! Benaran tidak sengaja!”

Takao gelagapan, dan Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

“Ma-maaf sekali, Akashi-san!” Takao nyaris saja berdiri sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, meminta maaf dengan formal, sebelum Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu, yang membuat Takao kembali merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu norak berterbangan di perutnya.

“Tidak apa. Aku suka, akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu, selain Shin dan Tetsuya- _aniki.”_

-x-

Percakapan mereka mencapai akhir, ketika Akashi melirik arloji yang melingkar dan terbelak mendapati fakta bahwa sudah tiga jam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercengkrama bersama Takao.

Pantas saja, pantulan cahaya dari Metropolitan Tokyo di sana, yang tercermin di permukaan danau, mulai meredup sedikit. Lampu-lampu dari sekian kamar, serta kegaduhan yang terdengar samar dari belakang mereka juga sudah menghilang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Yang tersisa, hanyalah kegelapan malam, dengan taburan bintang dan salju yang mulai turun serupa kristal yang menerangi malam mereka.

Semilir angin juga berembus makin kencang, seiring dengan larutnya malam menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Akashi sesekali menggosok telapak tangannya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang sudah dilapisi c _ardigan_ secara beruntun, bisa jadi ia adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu kuat akan dingin— tidak seperti Takao yang berkulit badak, baju kaus berbahan katun serta sebuah _slayer_ saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya hangat.

“Akashi-san sepertinya semakin kedinginan. Lebih baik kita kembali saja, sudah malam, juga.”

Akashi mengangguk, dan bangkit, bersamaan dengan Takao, namun Akashi lebih cepat dalam hal mengambil gitar yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggaman Takao.

“Takao-kun, coba lihat tanganmu.”

Takao menengadahkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah keheranan. Suatu permintaan yang abstrak kalau Akashi ingin menjadikan hal itu sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal dan sampai berjumpa besok.

Jemari Akashi meniti garis-garis tangan Takao. Perlahan, merambat menuju jari-jari panjang yang terlihat sedikit kapalan, mungkin akibat memetik serta menekan fret selama lima belas menit lamanya dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang bisa dibilang tidak mudah.

Tangan Akashi berhenti ketika ia menyatukan tangan Takao dalam sebuah lingkup yang diselimuti oleh jari-jarinya sendiri.

“Seperti yang aku duga. Takao-kun bisa bermain _cello_ dan gitar. Jemari tangan kirimu lebih panjang sedikit ketimbang yang kanan,” katanya, kemudian memisahkan tangan Takao, dan menempelkan tangan telapak tangan kirinya dengan milik Takao.

“Terasa kan ya, jari-jari kita yang kiri pada kapalan semua, resiko kalau memilih biola, c _ello_ , dan _string-instrument_ sebagai hiburan hidup,” ia tertawa.

“Ngomong-ngomong, tanganmu hangat sekali, pantas saja, Takao-kun tidak merasa kedinginan.”

Tangan Akashi memang dingin. Kecil, dan dingin. Kurus, dan kalau dibandingkan dengan jari-jari Takao, jelas saja kalah.

Kali ini, Takao menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melingkupi tangan Akashi. Sesaat, Akashi terlihat terkejut.

“Nah, kalau begini, kan Akashi-san—“

“Sei.”

“Akashi-san—“

“Sei saja. Tidak menerima penolakan.”

“Lidahku kelu, belum ter—“

“Takao-kun.”

Takao berdeham, “Sei-chan bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sama kayak aku.”

“Dan tidak terasa kapalan ya, kita jadinya seperti dua remaja biasa, yang memiliki jemari-jemari normal.”

Dari genggaman, menjadi sebuah tautan. Mereka tahu, sudah sepatutnya mereka kembali. Tengah malam nyaris menghadang, namun mereka masih bertahan pada posisinya.

Berhadapan satu sama lain, sambil bercengkrama— ada saja. Entah kenapa percakapan yang telah tersesat, seketika menemukan jalannya untuk kembali, kembali pada alirannya yang menyatukan hulu dan hilir, menyatukan dua individu yang tengah berusaha untuk menemukan jati diri mereka.

“Aku senang sekali, akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Takao-kun. Aku selalu beranggapan kalau Takao-kun itu orang yang menyenangkan, dari cerita-cerita Shin. Dan ternyata, itu memang benar. Kalau ketemu di kampus, jangan segan-segan menyapaku, ya.”

“Sei-chan, kita kan akan terus ketemu kalau latihan.”

“Ya, maksudku, di luar latihan. Sebagai Takao Kazunari dan Akashi Seijuurou, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tengah berjuang untuk meraih gelar demi masa depan.”

“Berjuang berdua?”

“Tentu sa— Takao-kun, ucapanmu sangat ambigu.”

Takao terkekeh lagi, entah sudah berapa kali malam ini ia tertawa; terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou dan keluguannya yang menggemaskan.

“Aku antar saja, ke kamarmu. Sudah malam.”

Akashi menolak, dengan alasan; _guest house_ ini sudah cukup aman, tidak perlu merepotkan Takao segala. Namun Takao bersikeras, dan akhirnya mendorong Akashi untuk berjalan duluan, dan ia mengekor sang gadis dari belakang. Akashi mengibarkan bendera putih.

-x-

“Kapan-kapan, aku mau ketemu adikmu, ya. Dari cerita-ceritamu tadi sepertinya dia adalah anak yang menyenangkan.”

Akashi berkata pada Takao, ketika keduanya telah mencapai pintu kamar Akashi yang ia tempati bersama seorang mahasiswi jurusan Bisnis Manajemen (seangkatan dengan mereka), membuat Takao mengernyitkan dahinya samar, mempertanyakan, kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi meminta permintaan yang agak aneh, menurutnya.

“Tidak ada motif khusus, aku hanya suka mendengar peringainya, dari apa yang kau ceritakan tadi. Sama kasusnya denganmu. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu sejak dahulu, karena cerita-cerita dari Shin.”

Takao tidak menjawab, entah karena terlalu malu atau harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada sahabat hijaunya yang sempat ia skeptiskan sebagai seseorang yang tidak setia kawan.

“Masalah gampang, Sei-chan. Kita kan tiap hari ketemu di kampus, dan kamu sudah punya kontakku, kan.”

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian mengingatkan bahwa sebaiknya Takao juga kembali, karena, seingatnya, senior-senior akan berpatroli ketika pukul satu dini hari, memastikan apakah para mahasiswa tahun pertama sudah bergelut di bawah selimutnya dan mempersiapkan tenaga untuk latihan ekstra untuk besok— beberapa jam lagi.

Takao mengiyakan, dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Akashi membuka kenop pintu yang memang sudah ia pesankan pada rekan sekamarnya, agar tidak dikunci.

“Takao-kun,” panggil Akashi lagi, ketika punggung Takao nyaris menghilang di koridor.

“Ya?”

“Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kazunari?”

Takao tersentak, kemudian mengangguk. Posisinya yang memunggungi Akashi, menguntungkan baginya karena Akashi tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang memerah lagi.

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian memanggil Takao lagi; Kazunari.

“Ya?”

“Selain musik dan bahasa, apalagi yang Kazunari suka?”

Takao berhenti.

Jeda terjadi di antara mereka.

“Kenapa Sei-chan bertanya seperti itu?”

“Hanya penasaran, karena sepertinya aku belum tahu betul semuanya tentang Kazunari.”

Memang sih, dalam percakapan tadi, tanpa sengaja, Takao lebih menitik-beratkan topiknya pada kehidupan Akashi, karena merasa hidupnya terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Berteman dengan Midorima— ya, bisa dibilang itu agak unik. Tinggal sendiri, sesekali ke Tokyo mengunjungi keluarganya atau hanya sekedar merecoki Midorima, belajar dan bergaul dengan porsi seimbang, pulang kampus langsung ke kombini kalau tidak enak hati untuk masak— apa lagi? Monoton, paling hanya pertemuannya dengan Akashi saja yang membuatnya merasa hidup ini indah, setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

“Aku suka suara gesekan biola, dan membuat seseorang tersenyum, Sei-chan.”

Di balik punggungnya, Takao bisa menebak, Akashi ingin sekali dirinya untuk menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya yang ambigu itu (Akashi adalah orang yang agak cerewet juga, kalau ia belum puas akan suatu penjelasan, menurut Takao. Mungkin ini yang sempat dikatakan sebagai _ribet_ oleh Midorima).

“Hei, Sei-chan.”

“Ya?”

“Selamat ulang tahun. Sering-sering tersenyum, ya. Jangan menahan diri untuk mengekspresikan dirimu, terutama di depanku.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Berdoa saja, Midorima pagi nanti tidak akan terkejut melihat kotak masuk surelnya yang pastinya akan penuh oleh dua nama yang tengah dipanah asmara. Sama-sama menceritakan akan pertemuan mereka dengan seseorang, yang sudah dinanti oleh satu sama lain, dan sialnya, Midorima dianggap sebagai mak comblang yang menjadi perantara dari pertemuan mereka berdua.


End file.
